


We Were All-Stars

by MageKing17



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Goddess!Shikako, Outside POV of Nara Shikako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: The first time somebody prayed to Shikabane-Hime, Shikako was not amused to hear it. Sasuke wishes it were more surprising than it is.





	We Were All-Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).

> If you're wondering, the title is 100% inspired by the quote "We were stars" and the fact that the request was titled "Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me".

Sasuke immediately noticed something was wrong when Shikako stumbled while running across the rooftops towards the Hokage Tower. Upon reflection, "stumbled" isn't quite right; "took an unintended nose-dive into an alley" might be more accurate.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking for problems with her chakra system since he didn't see anything physically wrong (which, if Sasuke didn't faceplant into solid objects on a regular basis during training, he might have thought was odd after an uncontrolled face-first fall from the roof onto the ground).

"Kai," Shikako muttered, fluctuating her chakra, but her expression became somehow more distressed afterwards. "Please tell me this is some kind of... extremely elaborate prank."

"_What_ is?" Sasuke was starting to get worried, now.

Shikako swallowed heavily. "I... I think someone just... prayed to me."

Sasuke stared blankly for a few moments. "...Prayed to you."

"Well, to 'Shikabane-Hime'," Shikako corrected.

"Oh, well, that makes much more sense," Sasuke said, wishing he sounded sarcastic, but... honestly, it did make much more sense.

Shikako blinked at Sasuke. "Shouldn't you be freaking out more at the revelation that I can apparently hear prayers?"

"I can hear prayers too," Sasuke said, dryly. "Most people say them out loud, you see, so anybody nearby can hear them—"

She smacked Sasuke in the arm. "I don't mean 'I overheard someone praying to me as we passed their window', I mean _I heard someone praying to me before confronting a group of Cloud ninja crossing the border_."

He had to take a second to think about that. "Our border with—?"

"_Yes_," she hissed, as though she were impatient for him to get with the program and freak out about this already.

He thought for a couple more seconds. "Honestly... it still kinda makes sense."

"_What!?_" Shikako blurted, flabbergasted. Then she threw her arms into the air. "You know what, I give up."

"No, really," Sasuke insisted. "I mean, I figure whoever it is was probably about to do something potentially-suicidal, without backup—"

"He called for backup," she corrected corrected absent-mindedly, "it was just unlikely to arrive in time to help."

He paused briefly. "How do you _know_ that?"

"_I don't know!_ It just popped into my head when I heard him praying!"

"Well," Sasuke said, but wasn't really sure what to think about that. "Putting that aside for the moment—"

"_Why_ are we putting that aside?" Shikako muttered to herself.

"—he's about to do something potentially-suicidal without backup. _Clearly_ an area in which the Shikabane-Hime specializes."

She grumbled something about resembling that remark.

"It's hardly surprising someone would try to invoke your favour in that case. Honestly," Sasuke said with a shrug, "I wouldn't be surprised if some ANBU started praying to Bat before they tried to fake a natural disaster."

Shikako froze. "Please tell me you haven't heard anyone do that."

"_I_ haven't; I don't know what _you_ might be hearing."

Shikako groaned. "You've jinxed me now, I hope you realize."


End file.
